gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Terri Del Monico
Terri Del Monico (formerly Schuester) is a character on Glee. She was first introduced as Will Schuester's pregnant wife, whom he later divorced due to her compulsive lying and overbearing personality. Terri was originally the assistant manager at the local Sheets-N-Things, but moved at the end of season two to Miami to open up a new branch of Sheets-N-Things. She also appeared as McKinley High's nurse for a short while, though this was to keep an eye on Will and Emma (whom she suspected of having an affair at the time). She is portrayed by Jessalyn Gilsig. Biography Terri originally thought that she was pregnant but learned from the doctor she was having a hysterical pregnancy. Despite this, she decided to lie to her husband, Will Schuester because Terri was afraid that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Terri originally planned to adopt Quinn Fabray's baby and pose the baby as her own but Quinn later backed out and Terri's lies were eventually discovered by Will. After a heated argument, Will leaves the house, despite Terri begging him not to. Will later decides to divorce Terri so he can date Emma Pillsbury, though Will and Emma's relationship doesn't stand for awhile due to Terri's sabotaging. Season One Terri was first seen in the Pilot episode, as Will came to visit her at work and told her that he would need to be working late for a while longer because Principal Figgins was making him to the night detentions for free. Terri was upset about this. Later that night, they worked on a puzzle. Terri denied Will's offer for her to chaperon the Glee club's field trip to see their competition Vocal Adrenaline. Will confronted her about her pottery barn habit and that they couldn't afford all the stuff that she buying. Terri angrily claimed that it wasn't wrong to want a normal life and have a glue gun that works. Later on, she gets a positive pregnancy test, she tells Will about it. In the episode Showmance, her sister Kendra Giardi tells her that they should move into a new house. They look at a very large and expensive house, Will doesn't think that he can afford it but Terri begs him for the house. Will took up a second job as a night janitor at William McKinley High School. However, when Terri goes to get an ultrasound, her obstetrician Dr. Wu tells her that she is having a hysterical pregnancy where she wants to get pregnant so badly that her body mimics the symptoms causing a positive pregnancy test. That night, she made dinner for Will but as she was about to tell him, he told her how excited he was about the child. So Terri lied and told him that the baby was a boy and told him that they didn't need the big house. When Terri discovers that one of Will's students, Quinn, is pregnant, Terri proposes to take the baby off Quinn's hands once it's born. Although reluctant to trust a woman who randomly appeared in her car offering to take her baby, Quinn agrees. Terri admits that she thinks she is a little overweight and gets a boob job. However, when Quinn asks for financial support to raise the baby, Terri refuses, saying "I'll be raising the baby for 18 years. I think you can handle 9 months." Terri then spends the next few months lying to Will about the pregnancy, and forbidding him to touch her belly for fear of him discovering the truth. She only shares this information with her sister Kendra who is more than happy to help her lie and manipulate Will. Terri gets a job as the school nurse at McKinley, to spy on Will and Emma, who Sue told her to be suspicious of. Terri forces Ken to propose to Emma, so that she cannot be with Will. This is a success, and Emma is taken. Together, Terri and Kendra also blackmail Dr. Wu into using Quinn's ultrasounds and tests to help convince Will of the baby's existence. When it is revealed that Quinn is going to have a girl however, Terri forces Dr. Wu to admit he made a 'mistake'. The truth about the pregnancy at last is revealed in Mattress when Will finds the fake baby-bump belt in Terri's underwear drawer. Furious, Will confronts Terri, demanding the truth, and touching her belly, realizes to his horror that she was lying to him the entire time. Terri admits to her deeds, stating that Will had changed since starting up the Glee Club, and that she did not like the change. She told him that she was afraid he would leave her, because she was no longer the girl he met in high school, and that the baby was the only way to keep him. Will, hurt and furious storms out of the house, leaving Terri behind. Will went back to the house to get something to wear for Ken and Emma's wedding, while he was there, Terri entered. Will noted that she was home early, Terri told him that she had gone home early. Terri told him that she was seeing a therapist and she was taking full responsibility, Will told her that he tried to see her the way that he used to see her, but every time, it didn't work. Will told her that he didn't love her anymore and left. All of Terri's plans have failed by the end of Sectionals, Will found out she wasn't pregnant the episode before; drama has risen in Quinn's pregnancy, making it more difficult for Terri to get the baby; and Emma and Ken's wedding is off, so Will and Emma finally began a relationship, which was exactly what Terri didn't want. In Hell-O, it is revealed that Terri has moved out of the apartment, leaving the residence to Will. She has however taken all of the DVDs in a passive-aggressive move. They are still married legally, but for all intents and purposes, they are no longer together. Later when Emma is preparing a romantic dinner for Will, Terri arrives to pick up the last of her DVDs. Aggravated by the sight of Emma, Terri proceeds to put a wedge between Will and Emma by informing her that Hello Again, the song Will promised would be "Emma & Will's," was his and Terri's song during their high school prom. Terri's strike works in that Emma opts to call off the budding relationship, due to Will not being ready for a romance so soon after his break-up from Terri. In Dream On, Terri is mentioned by Bryan Ryan who claimed he could have any girl except for Terri who turned him down. In Funk, Terri returns where she signs divorce papers with Will Schuester. She is then seen working in Sheets N' Things along with Puck and Finn. After that, she sings her first vocal performance in the song Loser along with Finn, Puck, Howard Bamboo and Sandy Ryerson. When Finn asks how to fold, Terri finds that he is in many ways like Will, and proceeds to promote him to Executive Assistant. She then helps find a good Funk song for the Glee Club. Season Two Terri makes her first appearance of the season in the episode Britney/Brittany, where she interrupts Will as he was about to drive off with Emma in his new Corvette. She angrily reprimands him for buying such an expensive car and upsets Emma, who storms away. Terri reveals that she still has feelings for Will, feelings which Will says are not mutual anymore. She tells him that he will come to his senses one day, get over Emma, and get back together with "the one woman who knows how to love him." In The Substitute, Terri takes it upon herself to take care of ill Will. She makes him soup and feeds him, hoping that nursing him back to health will rekindle some of their romance. Although Will is reluctant to receive any care, he eventually yields after Terri reminds him of how well she knows him and cares for him since they were married (and dating) for fifteen years. She even goes so far as to put on "Singing In The Rain" for Will because she knows that it's his favorite movie to watch when sick. She comes a second time and tries to seduce Will, and though initially reluctant again, Will decides to sleep with her against his better judgment. She comes back a final time to bring Will more soup, only to find Will and Holly Holliday drinking beer together. She becomes erratic and begins to yell at Will, thinking that Holly and Will are dating. Will apologizes to Terri, claiming that the night they slept together was a mistake, and that he only did so because he was lonely and she was there. Terri apologizes too and says she'll come back another time, but Will tells her not too. She tells him that it's his last chance and she won't come back after that. After hearing no response from him, she tells him that he's going to regret his decision for not getting back together with her and leaves. In A Very Glee Christmas, Terri makes a very brief appearance in a flashback. In the flashback, Terri feigns enthusiasm over Will's poor choice of gift for her: jumper cables. Terri makes her return in A Night Of Neglect as a part of Sue Sylvester's Legion of Doom. During the meeting, she complains of a lack of bagels and the stupidity of their team's name. Her codename as designated by Sue is "Honey Badger," a reference to the YouTube video which depicts said badger as the most fierce animal of all. While she still loves Will, she decides to join because she hates New Directions (whom she blames for her failed marriage) and also because she needs a new hobby. Although she takes no part in ruining the Night of Neglect Benefit Concert, she does make one final appearance at the end of the episode. After the other members' failed attempts at sabotaging the Glee Club, Sue dramatically decides that Terri should be next up to terrorize the Glee Club, foreshadowing her return as a nemesis in the next episode. In Rumours, Terri continues her role in the Legion of Doom, meeting with Sue at the beginning to discuss her new plan. April returns and wants Will to join her in her Broadway show. Terri takes this opportunity to convince April into making him go, so that Will can be happy, and so that the Glee Club will disband. In Funeral, Terri recruits Howard Bamboo as an "expert computer hacker" to help Sue disrupt the Glee Club's trip to Nationals. By impersonating Principal Figgins, they are able to re-route the club's travel plans through Tripoli, Libya. However, Terri seems to be having second thoughts about sending the club into mortal danger. At the end of the episode, she tells Will that she is leaving Lima to become the manager of a new Sheets-N-Things branch in Miami. As a parting gift, she gives Will first-class airline tickets to New York for the entire Glee Club. Season Three Terri is no longer a series regular. It is unknown if she will return as a guest star. Love Interests Will Schuester Will Schuester was her first boyfriend in high school, and after graduation got married. Although Terri and Will have been in love for years, it is clear that their relationship is not a healthy one. The key example of this is when Terri fakes her pregnancy. Terri at first struggles with telling Will the truth and regrets lying, but rather than admitting to Will the truth, she hides the fact her pregnancy was never real, and secretly makes plans to adopt Quinn Fabray's baby. Will remains convinced that Terri is a good woman, however as the series progresses he begins to show discontent with the relationship, particularly after Terri begins giving kids medication during a brief stint as a school nurse, and manipulating his student Rachel when she had a crush on Will. Upon discovering that Terri has been lying to him about the pregnancy, Terri reveals that she was unhappy with how Will was more confident and happy, and was afraid that he would leave her, as they were no longer the same people they were as kids. Will is furious and almost on the verge of being violent, as he storms out of the house, with Terri sobbing behind him. The next time we see Terri is in Sectionals where she tells Will she has began a form of therapy (a free group session at the community center). He tells her that he doesn't feel love for her anymore because of who she became and what she did to them. In the end, he leaves her. In Funk, their divorce is finalized. Their relationship is revisited in The Substitute; however when Will is sick and Terri comes to take care of him and the two sleep together. At the end, Will admits he was lonely and that it was a mistake. Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan never had a relationship with Terri, though in Dream On he hints he may have been in love with Terri in high school. He refers to her as "the one who got away". Songs Solos (In A Group Number) Season One: *Loser (Funk) - (With Finn, Puck, Sandy and Howard) Photos Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyf.jpg TerriSeason2.jpg TerriWll.png Terriwill.jpg Tarl.jpg 400px-Jessalynseason2.jpg After30.jpg B843E2C8-27C6-48A6-BE8D-8AAEC760467A extra.jpg Glee-glee-6211868-1922-2560.jpg Glee5.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Jessalyn.jpg Glee jessalyn gilsig as terri schuester 058glee jessalyn gilsig as terri schuester 058abrf.jpg Gleejessalyngilsigterrifixed thumb.jpg Terri.jpg Terri8152-1521437 100 100.jpg Terri schuester.jpg Tumblr ljanp2kI4v1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyf.jpg Gleejessalyngilsigterrifixed thumb.jpg Tarl.jpg Terri.jpg Terri schuester.jpg Terriwill.jpg Tumblr licngshJ4N1qfwx38.gif Tumblr lj3u4l3IFt1qbwp4go1 500.jpg Tumblr ljpwyiG0Xy1qhr78go1 500.png terrirumour.png terri3.png terridelmonico.png terriholdingglasses.png getoutofthecar.png index4353.jpg Trivia *She is allergic to nuts. *She and Will, prior to divorce, had been married for five years. *When she was younger, her crush was the Karate Kid. *It's always been her dream to cut down her own Christmas tree. *At one point had one of the precursors to diabetes, something generally only pregnant women get.. *The name of Terri came from Brad Falchuk's old fifth grade teacher. *Works as Assistant manager at the local Sheets N' Things. *Part of the Legion of Doom, known as Honey Badger. *Moved to Miami to become the manager of the new branch Sheets N' Things there. *Used to be a cheerleader in high school, as mentioned in Glee: The Official Annual 2011, and was presumably the head cheerleader, due to her controlling and abrasive personality. Quotations Main article: Terri's Quotations Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Teacher Category:Minor Characters